callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chińska Armia Ludowo-Wyzwoleńcza
Chińska Armia Ludowo-Wyzwoleńcza – siły zbrojne Chin, a zarazem frakcja występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Opis Są to oficjalne siły zbrojne Chińskiej Republiki Ludowej. Ich początki sięgają 1927 roku, lecz jako armia komunistycznego państwa chińskiego dopiero od 1949 r. Dzielą się na trzy rodzaje sił zbrojnych: lądowe, powietrzne i morskie. Są jedną z najsilniejszych armii na świecie, a imponuje ich liczba żołnierzy zawodowych przekraczająca dwa miliony ludzi. Jest to też jedno z niewielu wojsk posiadające broń atomową. Historia Zimna wojna Radziecka interwencja w Afganistanie thumb|255x255px|Tian Zhao w Afganistanie (1986r.) Podczas trwania radzieckiej inwazji na Afganistan w latach 80 XX. w. chińska armia wraz z CIA potajemnie wspierała Mudżahedinów, którzy w tej wojnie byli przeciwnikami ZSRR. W ten sposób odsuwali się od swoich byłych komunistycznych sojuszników. Według Franka Woodsa robili tak, bo po pokonaniu Afganistanu prawdopodobnie napadli by na Chiny. Ich pomoc prawdopodobnie polegała na wysyłaniu uzbrojenia, lecz w charakterze logistycznym wysłano tam też Tiana Zhao, który w XXI w. był utalentowanym przywódcą. Ten człowiek wziął też w charakterze fizycznym udział w bitwie o prowincję Chost. Dzięki temu spowolnił radzieckie natarcie. Jednak wkrótce okazało się, że Mudżahedini nigdy nie stali po jednej stronie barykady z Amerykanami i Chińczykami. Tak naprawdę byli po stronie nikaraguańskiego handlarza bronią, Raula Menendeza, który za pomocą pieniędzy chciał wywrzeć swoje wpływy na świecie. Więc wychodzi na to, że Chińczycy i Amerykanie niechcący wsparli Menendeza. Miało to skutki dla tego kraju w przyszłości. II zimna wojna W 2018 roku rozwinęła się II zimna wojna. Podobnie jak ta "pierwsza" toczyła się walka o strefy wpływów na świecie. Po przeciwnych stronach stanęły Chiny i Stany Zjednoczone. Przy tym wszystkim "pociągał za sznurki" Raul Menendez, który od lat 80 zdobył ogromną fortunę, dzięki czemu rozpoczął swój rewolucjonistyczny, ogólnonarodowy ruch znany jako Cordis Die. Pod tą samą nazwą funkcjonowała organizacja terrorystyczna. Chiny, by przeciwstawić się NATO założyły KSO, do którego należały też: Mongolia, Kazachstan i Kirgistan, lecz poszukiwali też nowych członków. Walka o strefy wpływów Iran W Singapurze były ulokowane chińskie pociski balistyczne Don Feng ''chronione przez Chińczyków. ''Ich zasięg był niebezpieczny dla Iranu. Gdyby doszło do ich odpalenia, armia irańska nie mogłaby się przeciwstawić chińskiej i Iran dołączyłby do KSO. W takim wypadku do Singapuru wysłano amerykańskie służby JSOC. W zależności od poczynań gracza, Amerykanom mogła się powieść misja lub nie. Jeśli im się udało, to frachtowiec przewożący pociski został zniszczony. Jeśli nie, to doszło do ataku KSO na Iran wskutek czego ten dołączył do koalicji. Likwidacja thumb|220x220px|Chiński żołnierz w Singapurze (2025 r.). Gdy chiński rząd dowiedział się o zamiarach Tiana Zhao co do zajęcia Rosji, uważali, że ściągnie to na ChRL długą i krwawą wojnę. Więc po cichu pozwolili amerykańskim służbom zlikwidować go. Przelatywał on VTOL-em nad Pakistanem wraz ze swoimi żołnierzami. Te samoloty zostały zestrzelone i rozpoczęła się długa i krwawa walka z użycie nowoczesnego sprzętu. W zależności od poczynań gracza, Tian Zhao może zginąć lub nie. Jeśli tak, to dojdzie do zacieśnienia stosunków chińsko-amerykańskich. Jeśli nie, to KSO zajmą Rosję, a Chiny staną się większą potęgą niż USA. USS Barack Obama 19 czerwca 2025 roku doszło do ataku Cordis Die na amerykański lotniskowiec USS Barack Obama w celu odbicia przez terrorystów ich przywódcy Raula Menendeza. Menendez wiedział, że do tego dojdzie, więc przejął kontrolę nad amerykańską armią dronów i za ich pomocą chciał przejąć kontrolę nad statkiem. Jeśli gracz ukończył misje Grupy Uderzeniowej pozytywnie, a adm Briggs nie zginął, to chińska armia dronów poleci USS Obama na pomoc i go ocali. W przeciwnym razie drony Menendeza zatopią okręt. Później W zależności od poczynań gracza II zimna wojna mogła się skończyć w 2025 roku lub 2034. (do uzupełnienia BOIII) Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops II